Parenthood Ch3 UP
by Lady Lara Croft
Summary: Taichi & Yamato takes a parenting class. Watch them survive this class and see crazy moments they have! [CH3] Mimi does the unthinkable! Being the good person she is, she does what she has to do! Uh-oh
1. Meet the Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the original characters in this story. They are owned by Toei Animation and Saban. I don't see any reason to sue me so there's my piece of saying.

****

Parenthood - By: Lady Lara Croft

1: Meet the Baby

"Tai wake up! I'm suppose to meet TK at the bus stop in less than 15 minutes and you take a really long time wrestling with your hair!" Kari Kamiya boomed in her brother's ear. She was a thirteen-year-old girl, four years younger than his brother Tai was. She wore her usual outfit with a camera hanging from her neck. She walked out shutting the door behind her complaining to her mom how Tai wouldn't get up.

"Taichi Kamiya, wake up or I will pull you out of your bed. Now!" Her mother said gripping her son's left ear with her face smacked in front of him. Tai twitched and released himself from his mother's grip.

"Ok, ok. I'm up." He immediately sat up hitting his head on the metal of the bunk bed. He grunted watching his mother leave. _'Stupid bed. My head is always sore in the morning'_ he thought to himself. He went to the bathroom to get his necessities done. He strangled with his hair; or rather his hair strangled with him while applying gel but gave up after ten minutes. It was no use trying to keep it neat when it won't in the first place. He stepped out of the bathroom and went back to his room to get dressed up. He wore his usual khaki pants finishing off with his white polo shirt and a green blazer.

"Mom, where's Kari?" he questioned grabbing an apple from the counter. His mother had told him that Kari went ahead of him downstairs and had been waiting for almost ten minutes. He kissed his mom good bye and headed out the door. He ran into Mr. Nagasaki, his neighbor, who greeted him a good morning and he, replying a hello. He waited for the lift to ascend and as soon as it hit the fourth floor he stepped in as the door opened. He waited some seconds and got out meeting Kari with a look on her face.

"Tai, what took you so long? I told you to cut your hair. You always have trouble with it every morning and I have to suffer waiting for you," she said taking him by the hand rushing down the block away from their apartment.

"Don't run too fast! I'm eating an apple. You have to call the emergency if I choke," he joked sticking his tongue out at her.

"Don't worry about it. We learned the Heimlich Maneuver in class. I'll save you if I have to, even though I don't want to." They reached the bus stop and sure enough TK Takaishi, a friend of Kari and Tai, was waiting for Kari. Tai left them when he was sure that both kids boarded the bus safely. He rushed to his school, coughing up some seeds that had gone down his throat. He went straight to his first class room way up in the second floor on the other side of the building. The flight of stairs he usually takes has another set of flight after the one reaching the second floor. He didn't know why there was an unfinished stair that led to no where. He didn't bother examining it as he had done some weeks ago so he ignored it and sprinted for his first class.

He barged in the room and went to his seat.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Kamiya," said a female voice with a cultivated English accent. Its owner was Ms. Vynne, a glamorous British woman at the age of twenty-eight. She came from Surrey, England to Japan after her husband's death. She liked visiting other countries but decided to stay permanently in Japan because she wanted to get away from British class sophistication.

"Sorry ma'am. I had trouble waking up this morning. And I had to make sure my sister got on the bus safely," he said hoping she would accept the excuse he had given. Ms. Vynne nodded rhythmically not believing a thing he said.

"I have a wonderful surprise for all of you which I think you will find quite interesting. It's a project worth three hundred points and I do expect to pass everyone, but I will fail those who do not even try. From this day on and for the next two months, all of you will become parents. Hence you are here in parenting class. I expect you to do your job well," she said walking towards the back of the classroom pushing a cart up to the front.

"Sora," Tai whispered, "do you want to go on a date tonight?"

"Sure. Let's talk later," Sora Takenouchi responded. She was Tai's girlfriend for three years now. They shared their adventures way back when they were in the Digital World and have bonded strongly since then. She had brown eyes with light auburn hair that shone brightly when the sun settled on her hair. Her smile was beautiful as Tai recalled.

"Students, pair up as a couple. What I have here before you are bags of flour. Its purpose is to replicate real babies. My few rules for this project are as follows: Don't drop it, wet it, puncture it, kick it, punch it, or destroy it in any way. Treat this baby with care as you would with a real live kicking baby. If it's crying, find the problem and fix it. When it needs changing, change it," Ms. Vynne said passing out the flour bag to each couple. "Your parents have been informed with this and they are to be the voice of the baby or any other people capable of helping you with the project. All should keep a log and each parent should switch off every week."

With that said Tai and Sora started arguing who should take the baby on the first week.

"No you take it. I already have enough trouble with tennis and flowers, what makes you think I can handle more jobs? I'll take it next week," Sora protested handing Tai the "baby".

"Uh-uh. No way. Not this week. I have a soccer game. I need to practice. I'm not taking IT."

"Ahem. This IT should have a name Mr. Kamiya. As parents, your first job is to name your baby rather than not identifying ITS gender. Are we clear on that?" the teacher interrupted, her hands on her hips. At some points she wondered why she even became a teacher. But nevertheless she loved teaching and challenging her students.

"Uh..won't it be a good idea to just make this flour into cookies? That way all of us would be a lot happier Ms. Vynne. We could turn this class into a cooking class and surprise my mom I actually learn something!" Tai vigorously said smiling at her. She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"I don't think it's ethical to eat a baby Tai. Be thankful your mom didn't think of that when you were young," she finished walking away.

"Oh boy...this is going to be two weird and crazy months."

"Tell me about it," Sora agreed. Meanwhile, behind them, two couples are also arguing about the flour babies. Tai and Sora turned around to see Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa argue. Both were their best friends.

"Matt, how can you be so mean to our baby?" Mimi sang in a high pitched voice, cradling the flour in her arms.

"Our baby? Uh excuse me. Last time I checked I was enjoying my life without even thinking about diapers," Matt responded leaning back in his chair.

"Lauretta is upset right now," Mimi said.

"Lauretta?" asked Matt, Tai and Sora in unison. Mimi simply nodded happily.

"You already gave it a name? For all I know my mom would be opening the bag and use it to bake cookies," Tai cried out.

"Well I'm all ready for this. Lauretta is obviously a girl, she'll be wearing a pink bonnet, and pink baby boots, with mittens. She'll be sleeping next to me at night and.."

"Ok Mimi, that's good for you. So we agree you take the baby the first week ok?" Matt insisted.

……………………………….

After school, everyone went to the park. Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi were there, including the two flower babies. Tai sat on a bench near the swing, Mimi beside him a few feet off to the right, Matt leaned against the pole of the swing and Sora stood beside Tai.

"Tai! You're squishing Melody! Get off," Sora yelled yanking him out of the bench.

"Since when did we decide a name for it? For all I know if I break it we can just buy a new one."

"No you can't. Because this time Ms. Vynne will give you a water balloon rather than a new flour bag," Matt said imitating Ms. Vynne's British accent.

Sora took the baby into her arms just like Mimi was doing. She thought it was actually a good idea to practice while young. It's a good experience. She set the baby down and took a notebook out from her backpack and started logging.

_February 29. Log # 1 Melody _

My husband, Tai, and I have gotten our flour baby today and took it to the park. Tai unfortunately sat on Melody, which made me a bit mad at him because he wasn't taking it seriously. I decided that he should take Melody for this week after sitting on her so he can be more responsible.

[Sora]

"You think I'm irresponsible?" Tai asked after reading the entry. "How you can say that really puzzles me."

"You sat on Melody. Isn't that enough?" Sora shot back.

"Geez. Stop upsetting Sora," Matt cockily said.

"You're no better than him Matt! You're making me do all the work and all you think about is your stupid band," Mimi said shooting daggers at him. Sora and Mimi agreed that the boys were not doing anything so both Matt and Tai are responsible for the babies. The girls decided they wanted to get some ice cream so they asked their boyfriends to kindly take care of Melody and Lauretta. With a few grunts and groans both guys took the baby in their arms. Now, when the girls left, three little kids in their bikes stopped in front of Tai and Matt and started laughing.

"Is it just me, or are they such losers carrying around two flour bags dressed up!" the first kid taunted.

"Yeah. Or did they get lost when mommy asked them to buy some flour for mommy's baking class!" laughed the second kid.

"Nah. I think they're one of those kids from mental hospitals and this is how they start their life," boomed the third kid.

"You three are gonna get it if you don't leave," Matt said threatening the three youngsters.

"Or else what?" asked the first kid and grabbed Matt's baby. The first kid started passing it to the other two kids playing monkey in the middle with Matt. Matt got steamed playing around with Lauretta, or what seemed to be the flour's name. Tai was laughing teasing Matt to do this and that.

"Give that back or I will kick your little behinds you little devils!" shouted Matt running after the kids. Obviously the trio didn't pay any attention to him. Matt kept running after them unaware of the lake on his side. He tripped over what seemed to be a rock, but it was a little tree stump and tripped, knocking off one of the kids who held Lauretta and..unfortunately she went flying into the lake. Matt got up as quickly as he could before running into a bicyclist coming from his right. He ignored the man's cursing and jumped into the water looking for Lauretta. It was impossible for her to float since the bag was wet; it sunk to the bottom.

Tai arrived some time later after the water incident. He saw Matt sat near the lake.

"Why are you all wet and where's Lauretta?" he questioned looking around. He surveyed the area to see if the three kids who had taken Matt's baby were still there. There was no sign of them there so he felt relieved that they wouldn't have to come after his baby.

"I had to dive and save it. It's over there drying in the sun," Matt replied bluntly.

"You mean Lauretta." "No I mean IT." Matt corrected Tai.

"You know, the baby's going to catch pneumonia if you don't dry it. And she might get a bit of sun burn if you left her there too long," Tai commented pointing over to where Lauretta sat peacefully. "Ooh, what's that I hear? I think she's crying...Waaahhh...waahhhh!!..waahh!!!!" cried Tai imitating a baby's sound.

"Cut it out Tai!"

"Matt you're baby is crying. Either you be a good father and attend to her needs or fail. You know Mimi will sock you if you fail," he said widening his eyes. Matt realized it wouldn't be such a good idea to fail especially when you're working with Mimi, or else she'll throw a never-ending tantrum.

"Aw there, there, it's ok little Lauretta. Daddy's here for you," Matt said in a caring yet sarcastic tone of voice.

"Waahhh!!!! waahhh!!!!" cried Tai, being the voice of the baby. Matt forcefully took Tai's school blazer and wrapped it around Lauretta to dry. Tai dropped his baby and she started rolling down towards the lake. Fortunately, Matt was there to stop Melody. He stepped on what was supposedly the head of the baby and picked it up one handedly as he has Lauretta on his other arm.

"You idiot. You stepped on her head. How could you be so mean?" Tai announced reaching for her.

"If you hadn't noticed, I actually saved your baby, TAI. Ya think you can be thankful?"

"You stepped on its head! Do you hear her crying right now?" Tai concluded holding Melody with both hands in front of Matt's face.

"Well then make it stop!"

"I guess you didn't know baby's heads are really soft and that's where you should be careful the most. Perhaps you haven't heard of their soft spot on top of their head which is VERY delicate," Tai declared throwing Matt an angry look. Matt kept defending what he did that he saved Tai's baby. Both were still in disagreement as to who was right and who was wrong. After two minutes, they started fighting and each threw the baby on the ground...but...they weren't the only witnesses. Sora and Mimi came back and found them...and SAW how both of them threw Melody and Lauretta to the ground. Sora and Mimi stepped in between the two boys. Simultaneously, both girls gave both guys a slap upside the head.

"How could you?" Both girls cried out.

"It was his fault!" Both guys said in unison pointing at each other.

"Listen Sora I-"

"Tai, c'mon now and be a man, don't you think you could-(gasp)" Sora announced while lifting her baby up. "Is that a dent on my baby's head? Tai what did you do?"

"Matt stepped on her head. I told him it was wrong," he said trying to defend his spot.

"I saved it from rolling down the lake," Matt responded.

"Eww! Why is my baby so wet and now it's a bit hard! Matt what did you do? And look! It's sneezing. OMG! Don't tell me she has pneumonia!" exclaimed Mimi in a high pitched voice...

Tai and Matt got a lecture from Sora and Mimi. After an hour later all of them went home, the babies going home with the fathers.

_February 29. Log # 1 Lauretta._

I lost protesting Mimi should take the baby home. Lauretta got wet today after 3 little runts kidnapped it and hurled it to the water. I bravely dove and saved my baby. Now Mimi thinks our baby has a cold and I'm stuck with this bag of flour for a week. I don't think I'll survive with this but I'll try so I better get a nice grade. I saved Tai's baby earlier by stepping on its head. I don't know if that was cool or not but I still saved it.

[Matt]

After writing his entry, Matt went to sleep hoping to live another day.

February 29. Log # 2 Melody

Matt stepped on my baby's head today. I got mad at him and we started fighting but I dropped her. Sora yelled at me badly and almost scared the living crap out of me. There's a dent on my baby's head and I don't know where it should sleep tonight. I was thinking of kicking Miko, our cat, out of its litter box and have Melody sleep there. But then again Sora won't be so thrilled when she smells Melody.

[Tai]

Tai tucked his baby beside him and went to sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.

To be continued...


	2. Price Check

2: Price Check

"Ok, to get this grocery shopping done ASAP, I think we should split up," Sora stated. She and Tai were in the grocery buying some thing for Tai's mom. Sora volunteered to help so they can go on their date later that day.

"Who's taking Melody?" he questioned looking at her with that spark in his eyes.

"You take it Tai. I took her last week. Plus I'm a lot faster when it comes to food shopping." The couple agreed to split up and Tai was left with Melody.

He tried talking to her but was a bit embarrassed in front of the many passer by. "How are you Melody? Aww there, there, daddy's taking good care of you," he'd say when there was no one around. He walked around the aisle looking for food he can grab, that were not on the list. He decided he could not carry all of it since he was carrying a bag of flour on his left arm. Then he got a _brilliant idea_, so he thinks. He set Melody down on an empty shelf and walked around looking for a basket to support his would be chosen junk food. When he came back to pick up Melody, he was in shock.

"She's gone!" he gasped. He froze for a minute. _'Sora's going to whack me again! I think I should run while I'm at it'_ he thought to himself. He started running around several aisles and stopped on the flour aisle. "Maybe she wouldn't notice when I pick up a new Melody. Oh look, they're all identical," Tai commented running his hands through each of the flour bags. He was right though, all flour bags were identical. But even Sora would be able to tell which one would be theirs.

"Um ok let's see..what specific mark does she have? Oh that's right a dent on top of it. Because Matt stepped on it," he grunted. He started hunting for his daughter. "Hey sweet Melody. Daddy's here to pick you up. Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Tai!" a voice from behind called out. A hand stopped on his shoulder. "Tai, what are you doing?"

He turned around and instinctively knew it was none other than Sora. "Hi sweetie."

"Well?" she questioned him, carrying the groceries.

"Well what sweety pie?" he responded with a nervous tone.

"What are you doing? Where's my baby?" she asked him looking around.

"Well if you haven't notice we are playing hide and seek. Melody's quite good on this game."

"Have you found her yet? Or have you lost her within those _other_ bag of flour!" she yelled at him.

"I didn't!"

"OH Tai! How could you?" They argued for a while, blaming who was wrong. Finally, their immaturity stopped and came to a conclusion to rescue Melody from the shelf.

"Hmm..nope not this one. It's too light," Tai said weighing a bag of flour.

"Nah, this one is too ugly. It's definitely not her."

"Since when is flour ugly?" he said sarcastically.

"That will remain a mystery for you.."

"I think I found her!..oh wait, nevermind. It's punctured on the side."

An elderly lady excused herself in between the two youths. She fixed her thick glasses and grabbed a bag of flour. She said thank you to them and walked away. Sora froze for a second and looked at the lady, then at Tai.

"TAI! There she is! Melody! That old lady took it!" she exclaimed. "After her!"

Sora and Tai sprinted after the old lady who could walk faster than they are. They caught up with her near the feminine section. How embarrassing it was for Tai to see what the old lady was grabbing. She had on her hand a diaper for elderly people. He felt sad for her and thought if he would be using diapers too when he's old. He resented the thought and wanted to cry about it.

"Excuse me ma'am. I believe you have something of ours," Sora exclaimed pointing to what the old lady was carrying.

"I beg your pardon?" the woman asked in a high raspy voice. "You mean you'd like me to hand you a bag of diaper?"

Sora looked at her weird. "No. I don't want any." Nevertheless the woman handed her some diaper and waved good bye. Tai laughed at the little scene. "You idiot!" And bam! Tai's face was met with the flying diaper Sora hurled. "oh god!" he yelled out.

"Ma'am! You have our flour and please we need it back!" Sora called out after the woman. The old lady started walking faster and faster, weaving in and out the aisles. Tai and Sora split up to cover more grounds. It became a game. A frustrating game. The woman reported to the front service to report two young people _harassing_ her.

"We weren't doing anything" Tai said to the manager. "All we wanted was the flour because I misplaced it along with the other flour on the shelf. I mean no harm."

The manager didn't believe him. "This woman is not capable of harming you two. You ought to be reported to the police for harassment."

"You can't do that!" Sora protested. "Please sir, we just want our flour bag. It's for our school project. Parenting class." For a minute the manager was silent and thought about it.

"In that case, you two are irresponsible parents."

'You don't have to rub it in' Tai thought to himself. _'And no it just so happens I was looking for a basket. I never applied to be a father!'_

"I'll tell you what. I'll talk to her and in no time you'll get your baby back. I don't want any more trouble for your two.."

* * *

"Glad that was over," Sora said unloading the basket at the cashier. Tai held Melody safely in his arms..for a while. 

"Excuse me sir, may I see that flour you're holding?" the cashier lady said. She took the bag and flipped it upside down. She scanned it, but nothing beeped. She flipped it again and again and no beep was heard. "You two ought to pay before leaving. You know it's a felony to steal."

"What are you talking about?" Tai said trying to grab it from her. "That's mine."

"Price check on lane seven," the lady said over the microphone. 

"We don't intend to buy that miss," Sora interrupted. She explained it to her how that baby was for her school project. The lady didn't believe her and gave her a suspicious look. She ran the flour again over the scanner and nothing happened. 

"Price check on lane seven please. Actually I think I need assistance. Two youths are trying to steal a bag of flour," she said.

"What!?" They said in unison. "We are not! We're innocent!" Tai exclaimed.

* * *

"Tai, I can't believe you tried to steal flour!" Mrs. Kamiya said, as she and Tai entered their house.

She was very disappointed with the incident. "I will not have a criminal for a son, young man."

"Ugh. Mom, I told you-"

"No, don't talk to me right now, I'm mad at you. Go do something productive," she said. Tai obeyed his mother and went to write in his journal. Unfortunately, that's not the only disappointment he'll encounter. Such a sweet and pleasing shock would surprise later on.

Tai ventured in his room and wrote about his day: His trip to the grocery store, how he lost Melody, how he tried to find her, how they were accused of harassing an old woman, how he thought of the diaper, and how they were accuses of stealing.

"Mmm, something smells delicious!" Kari commented sitting down to eat. The smell of the freshly baked chocolate cookies made its way through Kari's nostrils.

Mrs. Kamiya emerged from the kitchen, a plate of cookies on her hand. It looked very appealing to the hungry eyes of a person. She set it down on the table and let everyone dig in. Kari already ate two, her father two, and for her mom two. TK, who was invited to sleep over, joined at the little feast.

"Wow! You're mom's got to be the best cookie maker!" he said taking a bit off his cookie.

The smell of the cookie reached Tai's room. Irresistibly he quickly ran out of his room to get some cookies. It sure was something nice to his palate. He felt a glass of milk was something to complete this delightful feast. On his way to the refrigerator he asked his mother where she got the flour from.

"You brought it home Tai. It's sitting on the counter."

Oh yeah. That did it. Tai spat out the chewed cookie from his mouth as he saw the scariest thing that could ever happen to him. Melody was _half empty_. His mother used half of it to make cookies.

"That's cannibalism!" he cried out. Everyone looked at him. What? "You're eating my baby!"

"You got Sora pregnant?!" Tk and Kari declared in unison. Their parents gasped. Mrs. Kamiya fainted. Mr. Kamiya in shock..

"No. My flour baby. You baked it. And now it's resting in my tummy. I feel so guilty now. Not only will Sora cut off my left ball, she'd beat the crap out of me…Heaven help me."

TBC…


	3. Mimi's Rescue

3: Mimi's Rescue

"You did what?!" Sora exclaimed as her eyes widened furiously. Tai was over Sora's house the next day after school to explain their little problem.

"Not my fault. Blame my mom," Tai said cowering like a dog. Sora was so angry and frustrated after hearing the accident that took place at the Kamiya residence.

"Your mother knew about this project didn't she?" she asked viciously.

"Yeah. But I forgot to buy her that bag of flour since we got a bit preoccupied chasing that old woman," Tai said trying to come up with a legitimate excuse. Sora didn't want to accept it but it was true they got side tracked in the grocery store. She let out a heavy sigh and retreated to her room. Tai followed seconds after. They stood five feet from each other with an awkward silence that accompanied them. Sora turned her back on her boyfriend as she crossed her arms.

"Sora, I'm sorry. You can call me an idiot and irresponsible," he announced. Upon hearing his words she spun and took a step forward. A _slap_ landed on Tai's left cheek.****

He flinched. "Ouch! What was that for?" He rubbed his cheek. Sora responded. "You're an idiot." He simply let out an 'Oh' dumbfounded. But Sora wasn't done, at least not yet. With her left hand she gave a quick slap on Tai's right cheek to even it out.

"Sora!" he exclaimed.

"You're irresponsible!" cried Sora who waited for his reaction. When she received none she continued, "You gave me permission _remember_?"

"Are you done yet?" he asked rubbing both his cheeks.

"Pretty much for today," replied Sora smiling.

………………………………………………………………………….

February was over and March approached awfully fast. Matt and Mimi have been equally taking turns caring for Lauretta. It was a Saturday afternoon when Math and Mimi decided to see a movie.

"Two tickets please," Matt said from behind the glass that separated him and the ticket man. The man took his cash and exchanged it with two tickets.

"No Matt it's three," corrected Mimi from behind.

"What?" he asked. "There's three of us," she argued shoving Lauretta in front of Matt's handsome face.

"No Mims. That _thing_ doesn't count!"

"Matt you have to pay for her!" she exclaimed.

The ticket man stared at the couple. He leaned closer towards the glass window and spoke. "Excuse me Miss, you're holding up the line." Mimi responded rather quickly. "I don't care about the line. If Matt won't pay for Lauretta, I'm not going in."

"Uh sir, who is Lauretta?" the man asked Matt. Matt pointed to what Mimi held. "That good for nothing crap."

"Oh, well I'm sorry but you can't bring that in. Only food are allowed in the theaters."

Mimi gave a disapproving look. "You can't do this to us. We paid for our tickets, plus my Matt is willing to pay for it." Matt shook his head as Mimi looked at him.

"Not from what I saw," the man said. Mimi asked for the man's name and it turned out to be a simple Bob. "Look _Bob_," she exaggerated. "You think you can stop me here? I don't think so! My baby will not be discriminated against just because it's an inanimate object." She stared at Lauretta, "Isn't that right my sweet wittle baby?"

Matt's embarrassment accumulated that he slowly walked away. He wanted to get out of the humiliating situation and considered the thought that he should just drop the class and get a big fat F.

"Move it up there!" said an angry voice from behind. The people waiting in line started to get impatient and cranky.

"Get your damn flour out of there!" a woman said with a baby at hand. Mime whipped herself around to face the angry woman who made that remark. "Let's see how you like it when someone says that you have one ugly, fat, and slobbering baby!" The woman cursed at Mimi who wanted to strangle her. Matt thankfully wasn't out of earshot so he came back to save his 'family'.

"Let's go Mimi. You're making a scene here. I see some securities approaching," uttered Matt while he tugged on Mimi's arm. The couple left the ticket area and returned to the car. He slid the tickets inside his back pocket in dismay. He started the engine when Mimi suddenly stopped him.

"I formed a brilliant idea Matt!" she said, her eyes sparkling with joy. Matt was worried at the thought of his girlfriend's astounding _creativity_.

"What is it this time?" he said uninterested. He leaned back in his seat to listen.

……………………………………………………………………………

Mimi walked out of the car looking larger than before. Her stomach bulged out as if she was a pregnant woman. Well, she _pretended_ to be one. She was lucky she wore a knee length skit or it would not have looked real. She borrowed Matt's gray sweatshirt, which was bigger than her petite size. How she supported the flour on her tummy was a mystery. When she donned Matt's sweatshirt, it fit perfectly when it came down to her belly. Now all she had to do was _act_ like a pregnant woman and _walk_ like one.

"Ok Matt, you be my eyes. Tell me if Bob sees us and I'll walk with my back turned on him."

"Don't worry about it. I'll cover you." Matt surveyed the area to check if the coast was crystal clear. When it was, they proceeded into the theater. The man who punctured their ticket stub suggested she shouldn't watch the movie they picked because of some very horrific scenes. Mimi reassured him that she'd be fine.

Inside the theater they spotted a place to seat before the movie started. She sat down and made herself comfortable. Ten minutes into the movie she complained how she can't enjoy herself sitting down and Lauretta was bothering her. Matt told her to hush up since the movie just started. Mimi couldn't resist and left for the bathroom. She arrived at her destination and picked a stall at the very end. She went in, locked the door and faced the toilet. She wanted to remove Lauretta to ease herself.

First, she had to take off Matt's sweatshirt. She grasped the side of it, her hands cross-wise and began lifting it up. When she was about to pull if off all the way, the inevitable occurred. She heard a _big_plop. The sweatshirt was off and stared down inside the toilet. Lauretta was cradled by the water and almost instantly she wanted to cry. She panicked, not knowing how to save her daughter's life.

"I'm not dipping my bare hands into that water. For all we know deadly bacteria are swimming in it. Matt is _so_ going to break up with me!" she said to herself. She unlatched the metal lock and stepped out the stall. She hustled back and forth in the bathroom looking around to see what miraculous object could be of use to her. She found none. Then it occurred to her. Matt's sweatshirt.

She studied the water's level and to her assumption it went up a bit. She slid her hands in each of the opening of the sleeves. The body of the sweatshirt hung low. Cautious not to dip the sweatshirt, she started twisting her wrist outward, making the fabric thicker on her hands. She stopped when there was just about enough length to cradle the flour bag from the water. She submerged the loose end of the little "hammock" she made and carefully dragged it on one side of the flour bag. She tugged a little and the bag fell on top of it. She untwisted her wrist twice enough to make the "hammock" wider to support the flour. She lifted it up as water poured out from all sides. She hurried out the stall into the sink. She held the sleeves up and freed herself. Mimi made a single knot and carried the flour over to the blow dryer holing the cuffs of the sweatshirt. She pushed the button and hot air came out. She did the cycle five times to dry both the flour and sweatshirt to the best of her ability. Finally she gave up.

She returned inside the theater grabbing the flour by the dry cuffs. She sat down next to Matt who missed her. She set her bundle on the floor.

"Did you have a pleasant adventure while in the bathroom?" questioned Matt as he put his arm around Mimi. "I had quite an interesting adventure actually," she replied.

He glanced at her. He didn't see Lauretta and asked what Mimi had done to her. He was hoping she finally got rid of her. "I thought you'd never ask," she said. "She missed you, you know." Mimi giggled as she grabbed the bundle from the floor and placed it on Matt's lap. He was taken a back when he felt something cold and wet on his lap.

"What the hell is this?" declared Matt surprisingly with a hint of anger.

"I dropped her in the toilet, I didn't want my hands getting dirty so I used your sweatshirt to scoop it up," she said as she stared at the screen. Matt wanted to cry. "Geez Mimi! This happens to be my favorite sweatshirt!" he cried as he took off the wet bundle. "Did you piss before you dropped it?"

"No. I didn't plan to anyways. The water looked bad as it already was!"

"Aw damnit. I can't believe you did that Mims!" Mimi simply laughed.

………………………………………………………………………….

The weekend flew by so quick it was already Monday. Parenting class barely begun. Ms. Vynne walked into classroom pushing a cart covered by a whit cloth. She cleared out her desk and approached the back of the room. She ordered two boys to help her with a couple of medium sized boxes. She had them set it on the floor next to the desk.

"Welcome back to parenting class. I'm glad you survived the first three weeks." She smiled as everyone let out heavy sighs and groans. She asked the class to take out their logs to be collected. "Mr. Kamiya and Mr. Ishida," she addressed. "I see both of you were having a bit of trouble handling your babies. But don't worry, all of that will change."

Tai sighed in relief. "I hope it's for the better." Ms. Vynne laughed. "I'm not so sure if I could say the same to that Mr. Kamiya. But I promise you, it will such an exciting experience for the next three weeks." Tai's relief faded exchanged by the feeling of disatisfaction.

"Ms. Vynne, I'll take the grade I have right now," Matt said. "Which is a C-?" she replied while she took Matt and Mimi's log. Mimi glanced at him sideways and shot daggers at him.

Mimi raised her hand to protest. "Excuse me ma'am. There must be a mistake. I can't have a C-! The fashion business will not accept it!"

"Don't complain to me Ms. Tachikawa. It's best that you and Mr. Ishida have a good talk from now on." Mimi glanced at Matt again, this time with an evil look that could rip your heart out. Matt gulped.

"Ms. Vynne, I think me and Tai-"

"Tai and I," the teacher corrected rapidly.

"Uh..right," Sora said. "Tai and I need a new flour baby. As you can see, it is…half empty."

"Half full," Tai interrupted. "Half empty," said Sora. "Half full!" argued Tai.

"Both of you stop. It doesn't matter whether you think it's half full or half empty. And you will not need new flour for that instance. I have something better," she said smiling. "Today's technology have been cutting edge and one of the best. So, in order to relate that to our class, our school made a contract with the Kozai Corporation. They are the best in artificial intelligence. They took part in making those poochi pets that could respond to your voice and do what you want. And now," she said as she pushed the cart she brought in earlier to the center of the desk. "I have here what would be your most prized possession for the next three weeks."

She took off the white cover and a dozen of what seemed to be like replica of balls, but with a more oval feature, was right before the eyes of the student. They were astonished to what mysterious object their teacher brought them. "I present to you, the Egg Baby 07."

"Why 07?" Mimi asked. "I don't know, they couldn't think of a suitable number so they picked it out of a hat," Ms. Vynne answered. Mimi looked at her confused but shrugged it off.

"Soo…what does it do?" questioned Matt.

"This Egg Baby is the replacement of your flour baby. The rules I have given earlier before I gave your first assignment still applies to this part of the project. However, you are to treat this baby just as if it was real. And I mean real." She took one egg baby from the cart and turned in on. The thing started crying, which sounded like the real deal. "As you can see, this baby was made by the Kozai Corporation. They programmed this egg baby to be like a real baby. It's better than your silent flour baby. It's programmed to cry when you forget to bottle feed it, change it's diaper, and all those other good things. Be like a mom. Act like a mom."

"Soo..what you're saying is this Egg Baby, it's like having my real baby cousin with me? She cries non stop! Can it do that?" Tai asked.

Ms. Vynne nodded. "If it's not taken properly your egg baby will make your life miserable. I suggest you be responsible parents." Sora shot Tai a look.

"And most importantly, do not I said, DO NOT make your Egg Baby crack. If that is unavoidable, you fail," she said. She had everyone get up and take one egg baby per couple and some supplies from the medium sized box. When everyone sat down she said her final words.

"Now the real fun begins."


End file.
